The Real Life
by xkatie93x
Summary: A girl enters a dream world, but who will save her, will evil take control ? read and find out !


The night it came alive

Slowly, creeping through the house Kathleen wondered around, dreaming of what's going to happen tomorrow, and then something broke the silence, a sharp hit at the door, Kathleen woke up and shouted "who is it", no answer, "who is it" she shouted again, at this point she panicked. Kathleen undone the curtain which covers the door and double checked if it was locked, but before she was about to touch the lock, it turned and unlocked all by itself, "who ever is there I'm going to call the police, do you here me! I've got the phone in my hands, I will do it" Kathleen shouted at the door terrified as hell, it was if she was talking to a brick wall because she wasn't getting no answer. As Kathleen got the phone, she was even more frightened because the phone wouldn't turn on, neither would the light, neither would her mobile. She leaned down by the door, lifted up the letter box, and gazed in fear at thin air. Nothing was there, Kathleen went to the kitchen window rolled up the blinds and there was no street lamp on, no cars, "where have I woken up into" this is more than a premonition.

Now Kathleen was more awake than ever, no parents upstairs, no dog, no cars and no electricity, Kathleen was terrified. Kathleen slowly opened the door in terror, had a good look outside and sees this package which she had walked past everyday, never took no notice, she rapidly took the package inside, leaned to the floor and quickly opened it. Kathleen opened it up shaking in terror and fear, and there was a note staring her in the face, which said

Kathleen,

As you are well aware you can no longer see or hear anything except that large bang at the door, you must be terrified!

Kathleen you have been activated, there is no time to explain, get dressed with the clothes which is in this package, then pick up the map at the end of your road and it will give you directions.

You cannot say no I won't do it, you have to do this Kathleen, otherwise there will be consequences, which involves life or death. You haven't got a say in any of this, I will decide.

Kathleen quickly got dressed into the clothes which stunk of body odour, it felt like someone was wearing the clothes before she did and did not shower, or take a bath. As she walked outside Kathleen suddenly see a beam of light coming from the street lamp at the corner of her road, Kathleen shouted out "who's there?" You could hear the terror in her voice as she shouted it. "Someone must be there, you can come out", Kathleen would not give up as she shouted it out; it was as if she new someone was there but this eerie silence wouldn't speak to her to tell her it was alright.

Kathleen picked up the map and it was very confusing, she thought 'what is this, this doesn't look like my town'. Kathleen new what a proper map looks like because she does geography in school, and for some strange reason it didn't look like it at all, it looked like a few squiggly lines drawn on a page, it was if a 2 year old done it. "WHAT IS THIS, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, THIS ISN'T A BLOODY MAP, still there was no answer, "ARE YOU DEF?,THIS IS A JOKE!". Kathleen kneeled down and started crying, "why me, WHY ME!" Kathleen said repeatedly whilst crying her eyes out. Then unexpectedly Kathleen see someone running down the road, shouting something out but she couldn't quite her what she was saying until she came to a holt in front of Kathleen, "Kathleen, I don't have enough time to explain, you are in the real world which only consists of creatures telling you what to do, and by now you know that they are stupid, quick follow me!". Kathleen went running down the road, trying to keep up with a complete stranger, who seems to know a lot about where she is, it was a girl, with long brown hair which touches the end of her spine, clothes which also stuck of body odour but it was a different colour, darker than Kathleen's one, she could not tell what colour it was because it was dark. "Stop stop, I've got a stitch, can you slow down and tell me who you are, please!, the girl didn't stop she kept running and running until they both see a car in the distance. Kathleen is asthmatic and she didn't have her pump on her, she started to get really dizzy "please stop, I can't breathe, I need more oxygen, I'm asthmatic, are you even bothered?" It was like she was talking to a brick wall again, "come one we are nearly there, just…"

They finally got to the car, which looked like an old truck that you have in America the name on the back said Ford Ranger XLT, 3 seats in the front, and a big opened air boot it looked like, and Kathleen and the girl jumped in the back and the car started going. "Who are you? I was in my house all alone, no electricity, all dark, no people, and then you turn up in the blue!" Kathleen said to the girl, "My name is Alice, and in there, there is Josie, Jamie, and Michelle, we work for no one, not even taking no notice of that stupid letter that we all opened which had said the same old thing, 'there will be consequences, yer yer whatever', we are heading to headquarters to see who keeps doing all this and I will tell you about everything then".

"If you don't want anything to do with the person who keeps doing this to girls, why wear the clothing that the person gave to us in the parcel?" Kathleen said wondering what she would say next.

"You want to know the reason, ha, I wear the clothing because I was told to keep it on by the person, just in case, I want to go back home too!"

"So how long have you been here for then?"

"For about 1 year now, I think, I tend to not think about it that much I'm only 14 years old and I…I miss my family so so much, I think I'm going to cry!"

"Oh don't cry"

They then hit headquarters, which was an old looking house smothered in U.V lamps.

"Why have you got U.V lamps covering the whole house?"

"Ha, because of vampires! They are an ancient myth, to all human kind but not a myth to us, because we fought against them, they cannot come anywhere near us nor you!"

"Was it vampires that sent the package, I have the right to know"

Alice sighed, and said "I'm not supposed to say anything, but now you've asked me, yes it was, vampires want you to join them, to be a blood sucking beast, but we will not have another person to get bitten by a vampire, then change into a monster, it was said that if you get changed into a vampire you get to go back home, but you wouldn't dare because you cannot go into the sunlight again, there is another way to go back home, but we haven't got the power to do it yet, my job is to retrieve new comers like you, and bring them to safety".

As they entered, Alice went in the other direction "I will be with you soon Kathleen there is something to take care of first just go to room 4'530 go in the lift it will be much quicker!" As Kathleen entered the lift it looked like it was a modern lift like the ones you get in hotels with music from an orchestra playing softly in your ears. Then boom, the lift had lost power, the music was gone and the doors opened, then a voice said "you have reached the 4'530th floor thank you". As Kathleen entered the corridor she sees someone down the end of the hallway, smiling and waving outside a door.

"Welcome to headquarters, I'm Jo; I will be your room mate, I haven't had a room mate for ages, oooohhh, isn't this fun, we will be best mates for ever I can tell!" said excited Jo, outside the door.

"Yes sure it is, my name is Kathleen, scared as hell!"

Jo and Kathleen entered the room; Jo wore the same clothes as Kathleen did, but it spelt a bit more.

"Don't you lot have a shower? Ro change your clothing?" Said Kathleen.

"We aren't allowed to use any source of water or any cotton because we don't have that much of it! I would rather stick of B.O than starve to death wouldn't you?"


End file.
